


Second Chance

by Tolumnia



Series: Second Chance AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But hey why not, Flashbacks of Ultimate Enemy AU Episode, M/M, Mild Gore, Phantom planet reset AU, Post-Phantom Planet, Slice of Life, if you hated phantom planet you may or may not like this reset, second chance au, since Danny dies in Ultimate enemy AU Danny is mentioned dying in another timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolumnia/pseuds/Tolumnia
Summary: This starts EXACTLY where phantom planet stops, quite a few scenes were woven into this story of a Second Chance, reset AU. (*I personally didn't care for phantom planet, however if I think about it with this reset AU, I don't hate it as much).A Second Chance is bestowed upon Vlad, and he is determined to rewrite his wrongs.  Watch his role in Danny's life change from villian to mentor.  Can he also mend the torn relationship between his old friends?  See what lies in the future, as Vlad changes his ways, and turns a new leaf, when given a second chance at life, for once.Bunch of fluff, eventually smut, rating will changePs. Thank you Adken for all the notes, I finally got through them all!!! YAY!!! THANK YOU A BILLION!!!See end notes





	1. New Lease On Life

Chapter 1: New Lease on Life

Drifting in space gives one the infinite time to reflect on the past.  For Vlad Masters, it was his past mistakes, past loves, and past plans for world dominance,  which lead to his exile in space. The dead of space, perhaps, was perfect for Vlad. It reflected the lonely void within himself.  Sighing deeply with his back against a lone, barren asteroid drifting through some unexplored reach in the milky way. He adjusted himself to sit upright before humoring himself with another lonely conversation with nobody in particular.  

“I guess being a free roaming space nomad isn’t so bad.  It’s quiet and I…”, cut short as the Disasteroid crashed into his small lonely asteroid.  “I have time to reflect…”, Plasmius paused mid sentence as he realised he was no longer seated on his asteroid.  “Where am I?” Perhaps some unknown part of the ghost zone? Plasmius transformed back to Vlad, as he began looking around the glowing room.  Gears turning everywhere, a soft tick-tock, echoed through the large and empty room.

One particular gear was displaying scenes from Vlad’s life.  Most of them were just shameful acts for the most part, it felt like judgement day.  “Am I finally dead?”, he whispered, soberly, staring at the visions of his life.

“Oh, no.”, there was a small chuckle from behind him, “Quite the opposite Vladimir Masters.”  An old ghost appeared behind him, causing Vlad to spin around quickly. The other ghost appeared to have light blue skin, which was wrinkled and aged, he had a black scar down his left eye.  The mysterious figure also had a long white beard which trailed down to his ghostly tail, which flickered rhythmically, just above the ground. The deep, royal purple cloak draped over the elder’s shoulders, exposing a lighter purple shirt, in the center of his chest was a small frozen clock.  It’s pendulum held mid swing. A small gold pocket watch wrapped around a solid black stained leather belt. Elderly hands gripped a staff topped with a small grey clock. Vlad hovered motionless between the gear that reflected his life, and what appeared to be father time himself. Vlad glanced back to the gear, which was displaying another failed plot he's attempted.  Not wanting to relive that failure, he returned his eyes to the purple cloaked ghost.

When Vlad returned his eyes to the other ghost, he jumped back!  Startled that the old father time ghost was gone, and replaced with a much younger version of father time. He had broad shoulders, no more wrinkles upon his face, but he had the same black scar running down his left eye.  Firm thick hands replaced the frail digits which gripped the same staff.

Vlad’s eyes grew wide as he studied the new ghost, “Who are you.”, he said softly under his breath.  A deep smile crossed the blue skinned face of the clock tower ghost as he chuckled, drifting closer and closer in front of Vlad.  He raised his staff to a slightly larger screen and they both turned around to view it.

As the screen came into focus, Vlad could see his Wisconsin manor, his limo driving up alongside the front driveway, and Danny Fenton climbing out of the backseat with a small backpack thrown behind his back.  The driver unloaded a few more suitcases from the trunk, placing them on the front stairs, before walking back around, sliding back into the driver’s seat to park the limo.

Danny appeared so gloomy, not his usual self at all.  “I don’t remember this”. The words fell out of Vlad’s mouth as he watched himself open the door to greet young Daniel, placing his hand upon his shoulder before leading him into the mansion.  Turning his attention back to the other ghost, who was still watching the screen as the events played on. Vlad couldn’t believe such a ghost existed, and although he had studied many ancient texts and manuscripts, the closest description the human would had for such a ghost would be something like God or father time.  Eventually, when Vlad returned his eyes to the screen, and just in time to see moments he could have only dreamed of having with Daniel. He saw them eating breakfast in his dining room- though Danny would only shuffle his food around on his plate, frowning as he scraped scrambled eggs into a pile beside the golden hash browns. The screen turned fuzzy as it transitioned further along, this time with Vlad sitting at his desk in his study, a thick stack of papers sat in the corner, several folders and books piled around him.  He was reading something from a very ancient book, the edges were frayed and the binding barely held the pages. There was a faint knock at the entrance door, “Come in.”, he called as he gently placed the book down on his desk. Danny slowly opened the door, and started to make his way towards Vlad, only ever staring at the floor, his eyes were distant.

Standing beside Vlad’s chair, avoiding eye contact, as he scanned the room, looking for anything but the man before him.  Tears began to well in his eyes, Vlad was frozen in his chair as the young Fenton quietly began to speak, his voice trembling and his body shaking, “Vlad,” he paused trying to mentally prepare himself for his next words, “Please, Vlad.  Help me. I let everyone down, I’m not a hero. I…”, He was cut short as Vlad stood up, pulling the fraile boy into his chest as tears poured onto the rich black suit. One hand supported the young halfa’s head, petting his hair, the other arm wrapped tightly around his back, rubbing his gentle circles, trying to soothe the boy who lost everything dear to him in the events of a single day.  “Vlad, please just make it all go away, please.”, he cried into the firm chest, gripping tightly into the expensive fabric. Vlad stood there silently soothing the youth, trying to calm him down.

The screen became fuzzy again as it transitioned to Vlad’s lab, Danny was strapped to a metal table.  He appeared unconscious. Then Vlad could see himself, ghost gauntlets glowing pink on his hands, as he walked slowly towards Daniel.  Once Vlad was right above him, he began reaching in and wrestling out Danny’s ghost half. But then, Vlad was pushed back, slammed into the floor, by Danny’s ghost half.  And before Vlad could get back on his feet, Danny’s ghost half had picked up the gauntlets. The next thing Vlad remembers was Phantom picking him up, tearing his ghost half out and flinging both Vlad’s to opposite sides of the room.  Phantom then, quickly dove into Plasmius. The screen became fuzzy, as Vlad could only stand in horror and watch everything play out in front of him. The screen finally froze on Dan’s face, malice pouring out of him. “I don’t remember any of this.”, Vlad stammered out.

“No, you wouldn’t.”, Said the cloaked ghost as he turned to fully face Vlad, placing his right hand on his chest.  “My name is Clockwork, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Vladimir.”, he said with a smirk, extending his right hand in a friendly gesture.  Vlad slowly shook the gloved hand, disbelief in the name, ‘Clockwork’, isn’t that merely a myth, he thought to himself. Clockwork raised his staff towards the screen and it shifted to another time, it was Danny and that goth girl under a tree, it looks as though they finally became a thing.  Vlad didn’t want to see that, the image changed again the two were no longer teens, but they were fighting loudly, something about danny’s ghost powers not leaving time for Sam. A small delighted huff came out of Vlad, at least they didn’t have it too peachy. Bored with the events on the screen Vlad returned his eyes to Clockwork, studying what he could of the legendary time ghost before it began to speak to him, “Vladimir, there’s one more thing I want you to see”, and the screen shifted images again.  This time it was Vlad’s lab, though it had been destroyed, everything was in rubble. Vlad sat in his last remaining chair, somberly looking at the wall of blank screens before him, until he heard the sound of something flying through his ghost portal. It must be Dan, finally here to finish him, “Come to kick a defenseless old man while he’s down?”

Young Danny was shocked to hear though words, “Defenseless?  Old?” Taking a few steps closer as Vlad finally turned his chair around to face the boy.  The young halfa was shocked to see an untrimmed Vlad, his hair much longer, and not tied back in a neat ponytail, like it usually was.  This wasn’t the same man, it couldn’t be, thought Danny. This guy had an overgrown beard, his normally flawless suit had holes, and was caked in dust from his subterranean lair.  No, the Vlad that Danny knew would never let himself get this bad. The old man appeared weak, almost frail, he no longer had huge muscles hidden under his clothing, he was just a weak old man, who was equally shocked to see the other as a young halfa, he looked the same as he used to ten years ago, his scrawny form and white hair.  “Man, what happened to you?”, Danny rolled out.

“I could ask you the same question, my boy.”, pausing to contemplate over the halfa from the past.  “Although perhaps, I should ask what hasn’t happened to you, yet.” he held back the last word, knowing full well that Danny was unaware of what had transpired in his world to be.  As Vlad stood from his chair, shuffling with his time worn cane towards the young Phantom, explaining what happened in this timeline, how his family and friends died quickly from the Nasty burger explosion, how Danny had sought refuge with Vlad, his depression from not being the hero he was trying to be, letting his family and friends down.  And, how Danny begged Vlad to help him, to rip out his ghost half. The grizzly mistake which turn both worlds upside down with the creation of Dan.

The shock of all that Vlad had revealed for the mistaken halfa, but the begging question of what Vlad didn’t mention to Danny, “What happened to my human self?”  Vlad raised a hand to swat away the question, he remembered the younger Danny scared, curled up in a corner of the lab, Dan approaching him slowly, he remembered being frozen himself, as he could only watch the young boy being torn and devoured by their evil ghost halves, Vlad was powerless to stop it.  

“Somethings, my boy, are better left unsaid.” Turning back to the desk and wall of screens, Vlad picked up one of the few surviving photos he had, it was a picture from his college days with Jack and Maddie, the edges lost to time.  “If any good came out of this”, he paused, “It’s that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I had been.”

Danny could tell this wasn’t the bitter arch nemesis he was used to seeing, “Maybe that’s all anybody needs, a second chance.” The elder before him was weak, and alone.  His eyes were no longer enraged or filled with hatred. They were cold and lonely, deep black circled his sunken eyes.

The screen froze again, this time on Danny's sober face.  Vlad turned back to Clockwork, stunned at everything he's seen.  His life, played before him, “I… this never”, he stumbled for words, but fortunately Clockwork already knew, he knew everything.  

“Vladimir, please pay attention.”, and the screen transitioned to Vlad again using the gauntlets.  Vlad was shocked he can’t repeat the same mistake, he didn’t want to watch himself hurt the Danny all over again.  But this time he didn’t pull out the ghost half, instead he pulled out a gear shaped time medallion. Saving the young halfa, and allowing him to return to his rightful timeline, with a whispered, “Thank you”, from the young halfa before being thrown back to his time.  Vlad’s elderly hands held the medallion, tracing the CW. Alone again in his lab, the elder sighed, hoping that the young halfa would now be able to save them all, like the hero he knew the boy was, not the villain he saw him become.

Clockwork placed a hand over Vlad’s shoulder, his face frozen, jaw gaping at everything that was set before him.  Even now, after his mistake with the Disasteroid, he realized he was a bitter fool he was, the same as the elderly man on the screen.  Tears began to well in his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time he fell apart and cried. Turning back again to face each other, Clockwork’s gloved hand reached up to rest on Vlad’s cheek, his thumb gently wiping away tears that poured down, “Vladimir, you are not the bitter villain you think you were destined to become.”, he paused, Vlad knowing he had lost everything he ever wanted, friends, family, a relationship, all because he was too bitter to admit it to the ones who actually cared for him, or at least used to.  Remembering the last time he ever saw Jack, how he had left him to die in space alone. More tears were wiped away as Vlad reflected on how his bitterness was the root of all his suffering, not Jack or the accident all those years ago. Clockwork’s hand slid down to hold Vlad’s chin, bringing his face up so their eyes could meet, “Vladimir, it’s time you got your second chance.”, Clockwork smiled down on him, Vlad’s brow knitted close, begging as to why he even deserved a second chance, after everything he had done. But then, a portal opened and Vlad was sucked into it, the last image he saw was of the elderly Clockwork, smiling, both hands resting on his staff as he watched Vladimir being thrown back in time.

Vlad awoke, his blanket flying from his chest, sweating heavily in his silk pajamas which clung to his skin.  He was back in his bedroom, quickly getting up he searched for his phone on the bedside table, it read 2am, it was the week of his college reunion, when he had originally planned to destroy Jack Fenton and steal Maddie away.  Vlad was shocked, was this really his second chance, could he really rewrite his wrongs this time? Vlad tried to calm himself down, as he rubbed his thumbs over the screen. Removing the covers he climbed out of bed, figuring he should shower, he didn’t like way the silk clung to every inch of his sweat soaked skin.  Phasing off his clothes as he stepped into a steaming hot shower, he began to think just how he can avoid his mistakes this time around. Vlad never sent out the vultures to peck Jack to death, instead Vlad sent out a letter, requesting Jack and Maddie to bring the kids he had never gotten the chance to know. He could do it, this time he can fix all the wrong between himself and the Fentons.  

A few more days passed, and after receiving a call from Maddie earlier in the morning informing Vlad that they would be arriving around noon, he couldn’t wait to greet the Fentons.  He had arranged for them to stay in his mansion for the weekend of the reunion, there were more than enough rooms for the whole family. Checking his watch, it was a quarter until twelve, and Vlad began making his way to the foyer.  Passing countless Packers memorabilia along the walls. He waited outside a few minutes before the Fenton’s RV raced up his driveway. Smiling he stepped forward to greet the family as they climbed out, and the children who never had the chance to met him.  “Ah, Jack and Maddie, I’m so glad you could join me this weekend.” Vlad knew this was his chance, he brought up his arms leaning in to embrace both of his college buddies. Maddie was a bit hesitant, but Jack was so excited to see Vlad again he crushed him back with his Fenton bear hug.  The bone crushing embrace didn’t anger Vlad, this time, a smile broke across his face, his eyes softened, as he looked down at Jack, “I’ve missed you too Jack”, he choked out before being released and introduced to the two fine kids.

“Danny, Jazz, this is our buddy from college, Vlad Masters!”, Jack stretched out his hand to slam into Vlad’s back, forcing more air from his poor lungs.  “Vladdy here was a part of our ghost club back in college! That’s how we all met!”, Jack roared. Vlad chuckled a bit at his introduction by Jack.

“Now, now, we can all catch up inside”, Vlad motioned for everyone to enter in as he held open the large ornate door.  Jazz, a bit dumbfounded by the excessive use of green and gold, but Danny was excited at the realization of Vlad being a huge Packers fan, and evidently pointing it in Jazz’s face that she didn’t make the connection.  Placing a hand on young Daniel as he smiled fondly at the boy, how he had always dreamed of reliving the moments before Danny knew the two sides of Vlad. “Why don’t I show you to your rooms so you can get comfortable for the weekend.  After that perhaps I can give you all a tour around the mansion, before anyone gets lost.”, he chuckled, as he guided the Fentons upstairs to show each their rooms for the weekend.

Danny was the last to see his room, it was at the end of a long hall, he dove into the bed, the plush comforter felt like he landed on a cloud.  Vlad actually lingered in the guest room as Daniel unpacked a few things from his backpack. Noticing the man leaning against the doorway, “Uh, Mr. Masters, are you waiting for me?”, the Danny questioned strangely as he peered over his shoulder, his hands still rummaging through his bag, looking for his cell phone.  

Vlad was leaning against the wall, a few feet in the room, pushing himself away from the wall, he made his way toward the boy.  Danny, who was still kneeling in front of his bag, digging for his cell. “Daniel”, he paused looking at the unsuspecting halfa, “well, I was waiting for you”, waiting about a week to finally see you again, he thought the last part to himself. “Uh, nevermind.  I’ll just be at the stairs waiting for everyone.”, Vlad threw his thumb behind his shoulder, in the direction of the stairs, before turning on his heels to walk out the door. Pausing with his hand on the door frame, one foot in, and one foot out the door, “Don’t take too long, Daniel.”  And with that, Vlad briskly made his way back to the staircase to wait for everyone.

After rummaging a little more through the bottom of his bag, Danny finally found his phone.  He quickly went to check his messages, nothing from Sam or Tucker. Figuring he could send Sam a quick message of his family vacation thus far.  After sending the quick recap, he placed his phone in his back pocket, figuring he can always call Sam and Tucker after the tour of the mansion with full details.

With everyone now gathered at the stairs, Vlad began the tour.  Starting with the basics, where the bathrooms are, where to find extra blankets, then down to the ground floor where the dining room, kitchen, and laundry room were located.  

With most of the basics covered, Vlad began the fun part of the tour.  Everyone in the family enjoyed the next part of the tour. Finding something unique for each within the walls of the mansion, Jazz and Maddie fell in love with the private library.  With entire walls lined with all sorts of books. There were many on psychology and other avenues of the human mind, along with extensive research reports regarding the paranormal and ghosts.  Jazz and Maddie got lost reading, and sharing countless new books and facts.

Vlad and the boys continued the tour back to the ground floor, which had a rather large theater room.  He took a few tapes from his college days that he knew Jack would love to see again, not sure if Jack even remembers they existed.  As the men entered the room and the two Fentons took a seat, Vlad dimmed the lights and hit play on the very old VCR in the back corner.  The film was shaky, as the cameraman adjusted the lens and angle for the best shot from what appeared to be, a coffee table. There were five guys standing inside a cluttered garage, all of them had a white or grey stripe in their hair.  Danny could instantly recognize his dad’s large build, he was seated in the back behind several drums. Everyone was testing strings on their instruments, Danny thought he recognised the bass player, he glanced between the Vlad standing against the back wall and the scrawny guy standing within the frames of the video.  Then, his father on screen, erupted into a roaring count, “ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!!!” and the band came alive, not as great as Dumpty Humpty, but for a band which included his dad and Vlad, they weren’t so bad. However his dad reliving the moment, and air drumming beside him, was bad. So, Danny carefully made his way to the back of the room where Vlad was resting against the wall beside the VCR, and a stack of videos from his college days.  

Vlad saw the boy making his way to the back of the room as Jack dangerously began to play his air drums to the beat of the song.  Danny said something, but Vlad couldn’t hear him with the video roaring loudly, and Jack singing along to every word he could remember.  Vlad placed his hand behind Danny’s back, guiding him out of the theater.

As they walked farther and farther away, Danny couldn’t believe his parents never mentioned this guy, in his entire life!  The only thing his parents ever seemed to talk about were their new ghost gadgets, or Fenton device. “Hey, um, Mr. Masters, how come I’ve never seen you before?”, the boy questioned, but Vlad just continued to lead the boy through the mansion, and eventually back into the large den, where the fireplace crackled in the background, of the otherwise silent room.

“Daniel, you can just call me Vlad, please.”, he insisted, as he took a seat in his plush red chair.  He lifted his open palm towards the open, red matching couch, so that Danny could take a comfortable seat, choosing to face Vlad, his right arm resting on the back of the couch.  His right leg tucked under him, as his left leg dangled off the couch. “I understand that you parents have created a ghost portal”, Vlad folded his hands together, in front of his chin, as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees.  

Danny wasn't exactly sure how to react, but of course his dad would blabber on about his ghost portal to an old college friend.  “Oh, uhh yeah. Mom and dad got it running a few months ago.”, Danny shrugged.

That's right, Vlad thought, Danny's only had his powers for a few months at this point.  “It must have been rather difficult for you the past few months, I imagine.”, Vlad was trying his best to subtly hint towards Danny, that he knows.  He knows about Phantom, the double life, the secret identity.

Danny lightly scoffed, “Yeah? You don't even know the half of it, man”, as he propped his head on his right hand, choosing to stare blankly at the door, rather than this guy who thinks he knows everything.  Who is this guy, he thought, how could he know anything he's been through the past few months. Vlad's not psychic, he's just some billionaire who happens to know his parents from a long time ago.

Vlad smirked, he couldn't help it, “I hear a lot about Phantom, too.”.  

Danny continued to look blankly at the door to the hall, “Oh yeah? What do you hear about him?”, he asked.

Vlad straightened up in his seat, still grinning.  “Oh, marvelous things. I hear that Phantom is a hero for Amity park.”  Danny seemed to perk his ears a little. “I also hear that he's highly regarded in the ghost zone, as another halfa.”

That got Danny's attention as he turned back to stare at Vlad, almost in horror.  ‘Ghost zone’? And ‘Halfa’?! He thought Skulker and that nerdy ghost were just making up names.  Were ‘Halfas’ a real thing? He thought he was a one of a kind accident with his parents ghost portal.  “Umm, Vlad, how do you know so much about ghosts and stuff?”, Danny was almost too afraid to ask.

Vlad straightened his suit jacket, “Yes, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions for me, Little badger.  But, we're a little short on time here”, Vlad leaned in close, as to keep what he said next part a secret between the two.  “Meet me back in here after midnight.”, Vlad smirked playfully as he push himself fully up, off the chair. Just in time as the butler announced that supper would be ready in just a few minutes.

Danny didn't really know what to think of everything that's happened today.  He knew Vlad was hinting he knew about something. Was it possible he knew he was also Phantom, and that he was living two lives within one body?

Danny was frozen in thought on the couch, Vlad paused at the door, turning back he playfully called, “Are you coming, Little badger? Or are you just gonna sit there till midnight?”  That ruffled Danny's feathers a bit, and he blush a bit, as he got up to follow Vlad to the dining room before he got lost.

As the two entered the dining room first, the rest of the family made their way in as the food was being brought out and served. Everyone took a seat at one end of a rather large, and long table, with Vlad seated at the end, at the head of the table.  Raising his glass up for a toast, “To the Fenton’s, You've no idea how much I've missed you, may the coming years only draw us closer this time.”

Jack wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, as he held up his glass of cola for the toast, “Ah, Vladdy, that was a great toast! I didn't know you missed us that much!”

The family had a grand time chatting over dinner, Jack took most of the spotlight to talk about the ghost portal and Fenton work's gadgets.  Begging Vlad to stay for a weekend at Fenton work's. “Of course you can sleep in Danny's room!”, Jack rambled, “He's such a great kid!”. Vlad laughed, and said he'd let them know when he can stop by.  That is, once he got back from a business trip. He had to leave for Texas Monday, and he wasn't sure how long he'd have to stay for.

Although Danny didn't say it out loud, he was a little giddy, at the thought of have Vlad over as a guest.  Then, he could give Vlad a tour of Fenton works.

Jazz lightly elbowed Danny, as he was mindlessly pushed around his mashed potatoes.  “Hey! What gives?”, he hissed at her.

She leaned in close to whisper, “Is it weird how well they get along with this guy?”, she questioned.  A little disturbed by how fascinated Vlad was with the ghost portal, and Fenton work's gadgets.

“I dunno Jazz, dad said something about them all being a part of a paranormal club, back in college.”, he shrugged off the matter, since he didn't really want to talk about the ghost portal or Vlad.  So the two just went back to eating, listening to their parents and this guy, talk endlessly about ghosts and ectoplasm.

\---

It had been a long day, and Danny had just gotten out of the shower, putting on a clean pair of light blue pajamas.  He glanced at the clock, on a small table, beside the bed. It was only 10:30 pm. There was still an hour and a half until midnight.  I wonder if I could just sneak down, they can't see me if I'm invisible, Danny thought. White rings transformed Fenton, into Phantom, making himself intangible as he descended, down into the den below.  Danny gently touched down just inside the door, still invisible, as he scanned the room.

Vlad Plasmius was sitting in front of the fireplace, tending to the coals.  “Phantom, am I right?”, Vlad called from behind the couch.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin, just who the hell is this guy, he thought to himself.  Turning visible, decorated in his signature black and white jumpsuit, Danny began to slowly make his way around the couch, towards Vlad.  As he turn the corner, next to the armrest, he saw Vlad. But not the Vlad who gave them the tour earlier. No, this one had sickly blue skin,lit up by the dim fireplace.  His hair now black, with a lighter gray streak running straight down the center, of his long, untied black hair. His eyes were different too, no longer a gorgeous midnight blue, they were stained a dark red, and fangs, which slightly protruded from his lips, he looked like a true monster.  “Who are you?”

Vlad stood up slowly, as not to alarm the young boy, “My name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius.”  Vlad took a small step back, “However, you have already met me”, two familiar black rings crossed over Vlad's familiar black suited figure, “As Vlad Masters.”  

Danny dropped to his knees, white rings revealed Fenton, as tears poured from his eyes.  “How can that be?!”, he was almost speechless. Vlad knelt down in front of the boy, with Danny caught between his knees, he pulled the boy in for a comforting embrace.

Clockwork smiled as he watched the events play out through the screen.  However, the presence of the observers broke the joyous mood. “Clockwork, you are breaking protocol again! Aren’t you?!”, one shouted, as they edged closer to the Master of Time.  Clockwork broke his gaze from the screen as his image shifted to a child with large buck teeth. “After the incident with the first halfa, we thought you learned your lesson NOT to meddle with temporal displacement!”  

Clockwork brought up both his hand as his adult form shrugged its shoulders, at the remark of the Dan Phantom incident.  “Yeah, well these two, now fall under my jurisdiction.” The observers exchanged questioning glances before returning their attention to Clockwork, awaiting his explanation as to why he seemed to override their authority on the matter of Vlad Masters, too.  “When that”, Clockwork gestured his thumb to a Fenton thermos, lying motionless on a table behind him, “Became my responsibility, so did the boy, and along with him, Vladimir Masters.”, Clockwork smirked, “Because that creature, does not exist, without those two.”  

The observers twitched at the revelation, the boy was not the sole cause of the monstrous creature, he had only been the half of it.  The observants flinched at the memories of Dan Phantom ripping apart the ghost zone, before equally destroying the human world, from which he was born.  

Clockwork, now old again, returned his attention to the screen, Vladimir Master’s was supporting Daniel Fenton in a warm embrace, not as humans, but as the secret ghosts they were.  “Now, since this conversation is over, care to observe the door.”

The observants exchanged glances before teleporting out of Clockwork’s tower.  “It’s about time you got your second chance, Vladimir.”, Clockwork adjusted a knob on the clock, perched upon his staff.  Memories of Vladimir playing within his head, like an old movie he's seen many times before. Clockwork always wanted to make Vlad happy, he had seen him live out his bitter life so many times before.  Over and over again, but he had also seen him living a life with Maddie in their Wisconsin mansion, though he knew it was a lesser timeline for Vlad, there was still a small joy that he could see what Vlad could only ever dream of.  But even then, Clockwork knew there was something much better in Vladimir’s future, “All in good time”, he smiled to himself as he continued to watch Vlad changing, leaving behind the bitter fool of a man he once was.


	2. Show Me What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing himself as a halfa, Vlad decides to take Danny target practicing in his secret subterranean lab, before the reunion. That way he could gauge Danny's (non-existent/developed) skill level. 
> 
> *See end notes for updates/etc

Vlad held the boy in a tight embrace for what seemed like an eternity, until the boy finally began to calm down, cries softening into a few sniffles and hiccups. Leading the young boy to have a seat on the couch, then Vlad chose the seat next to him. They were facing each other, knees just barely touching. The soft crackling of the fire, which dimly lit the den, in an amber glow. “Daniel, I thought we agreed on meeting after midnight.”, Vlad chuckled, breaking the awkward silence, “Well, you’re not alone on this. I was equally as eager to meet you, too.” He smiled, as he clutched the boy's shaking hands, just a little bit tighter. 

Danny couldn't think, a million questions were racing through his mind. “How is that possible?!”, was one of the first phrases to pour out of his mouth. “I… I thought I was the only one?”, he stuttered next. He was eager to meet me too? He thought the last one to himself.

Vlad tried to calm the boy down again, by patting and rubbing his back. “Daniel, do you want to know what really happened twenty years ago?”, Vlad whispered in the boy’s ear, he immediately bite his tongue. He knew the answer, the hesitation just killed him. Danny slowly turned his head up, so that he could nod slightly, as he looked back at the older halfa. Vlad’s featured were softened as he relaxed his face and jaw, however he looked as though the memory itself, gave him great pain. 

Taking a deep breath, he began his account of what happened twenty years ago, “It all began with the paranormal club, back in Madison, Wisconsin. For Jack, Maddie, and myself, it was our sophmore year at Wisconsin University. We had spent two years collecting enough data to construct a proto-portal.” Vlad pulled back a little to lift a fist to his mouth, and chuckle, “You wouldn’t believe how many dumpsters your father and I had to dive through for those parts.” His broad shoulders relaxed a bit more, as Vlad pulled back, to lean a little deeper back into the sofa, allowing some space to form between the two halfas. Now that Danny had a chance to relax, he started to twiddle his thumbs nervously as he sat beside Vlad, waiting for the man to continue his story. 

Propping his arm on the armrest of the couch, and angling his torso, to face the young halfa more comfortably, as he crossed his legs. Continuing on, “Anyway, when we did get the thing up and running, which based on what supplies we were limited to, I’m amazed it even ran at all.” Vlad folded his fingers in his lap, his elbow still supported by the armrest. “It will never cease to amaze me, how resourceful your parents can be, that is, and to think they’ve been honing these skills since they were young is another marvel.” Vlad looked over at Danny, who was staring dazed into the dancing flames in front of them. Midnight blue eyes searched for a sign that the boy was still following.

Danny whispered, but he was too soft, so Vlad lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as he hummed softly in response. “Is that… Is that when the portal exploded?”, Danny looked up at Vlad’s midnight blue eyes. Vlad just cast his gaze down, back at the dancing fire. He just couldn’t face those big blue innocent eyes.

“Yeah.” It would be a few minutes until Vlad would find it in him to continue, to let Daniel know the truth. “Believing it would just malfunction, or not do anything at all, I had foolishly, and quite literally, stuck my nose where it shouldn’t have been.” Hunching forward, putting his forearms to rest his weight on his knees, the heaviness in his heart overbearing. “I’m the only one to blame for that, regardless of the malfunction, I should have been at a safer distance. A pair of safety goggle wouldn’t have hurt either.” It felt good to finally, genuinely, release his anger towards Jack, accepting his fault in the problem. “Right after the accident, I suffered from an extremely potent and severe case of ecto-acne. Not to mention, the moment after the accident, my hair had turned a shocking white, and my eyes were glowing with radiation and ectoplasm.”

Danny had heard of severe and traumatic shock causing people’s hair to turn white overnight, but he had never know of it actually occuring to someone, let alone in under a minute. It must have been especially hard on Vlad.

Waving a hand in the air to continue his story, Vlad picked back up, “Of course, your parents had rushed me off to the hospital immediately after, but the damage had already been done.” The older man just looked down to the beige carpet, under his shiny, black, leather shoes. “After I was rushed through the E.R. doors, I was basically quarantined for 5 years. And honestly, I hadn’t seen, nor heard from your parents until last month, when they RSVPed for the reunion.” Vlad could feel tears beginning to well behind his eyes. He always felt abandoned, by his parents, then his only friends. He was lonely, and he had been for a very long time.

Danny sat there, wondering how his parents could just leave this guy at a hospital, it seemed so out of character for them. It just didn’t make sense, he knew his parents would smash down anything in their way, hell, they tore up the town just looking for their kids several times. But Danny just sat their quietly, keeping to himself, listening. 

After a few minutes, Vlad was able to reign himself back in, fighting back the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, remembering the cold look Jack had given him, as he left him to die in space. Chills ran down his spine, he was so thankful for Clockwork to have given him a second chance. This time, he would make everything right. “It feels like I’ve been running in a vicious, endless circle, waiting all these years for this moment, and for you. Having lived countless lives in between the accident and this, right here, right now, I still can’t believe it myself, to be honest, Daniel.”, Vlad leaned back in the couch, reaching an arm up to rub at the back of his neck. “Daniel, I know this is a lot to take in”, Vlad reached over to place his other hand over Daniel’s, “But, if you’d like, I would love to teach you how to master your new powers. There are so many things I could show you, abilities you could have never imagined. Please, consider my offer.”, squeezing the boy’s hand tightly before having to let go. 

The young halfa was speechless, soaking in the events of tonight, waves of excitement, fear, and warmth, washed over the boy with each turn of events. He was excited for the possibilities on the horizon with Vlad as his mentor, the fear of loneliness ebbing away, replaced by the warmth and comfort of another being, just like him. He wasn’t alone, he had someone who could relate to him, that he could look up to, someone just like him, who could understand him, wholly. A stranger who has already walked the path ahead of him, wanting to guide him through the journey. 

The two stayed seated in silence, the only sound was the soft crackling of the fire, and the occasional rustle of their clothes, as they shifted on the couch awkwardly. Vlad shifted to his left, so he could reach into his back pocket, and pull out his cell phone, clicking a few buttons before handing it to the boy. It was a partially filled in new contact, the name at the top was listed as “Little badger”. Danny looked up at the man, slightly amused that “Little badger”, became his new nickname. Nevertheless, he did fill out the rest of his contact info, listing his cell number and email. Once the cell was back in Vlad’s possession, he quickly typed a short message to the boy, to exchange phone numbers. 

About an hour had passed now, from the moment Danny entered the den, only to find out that Vlad was alluding to also being another halfa. Danny had been sitting in thought for a while, and needed to stand up to stretch his legs. Which got Vlad’s attention, “Daniel?”, fear reflected in Vlad's tone.

For a moment, Danny just stood there, unsure of what to do again. Contemplating whether he should be overjoyed, or worried at the existence of another halfa. Choosing to embrace the situation, Danny just got up, stretched out his arms and legs, with his back towards Vlad, as he waited on his next few words. Something was bothering him about the accident, “So, what happened when you were quarantined?”, Danny couldn’t look, he just kept standing, his back to the man still on the couch.

Vlad returned his gaze to the fire, falling silent for another moment. “Perhaps, one day I can tell you, honestly. But not tonight, Daniel.” 

Danny finally turned his head around to look at Vlad, the only thing he could think of, looking at Vlad the way he was now, hunched over his legs, his elbows supporting his large body. However, his large, broad shoulders, they looked so much smaller in this moments, and all Danny could think was that Vlad just looked, broken and defeated. 

Vlad fought back a few more tears, pinching the bridge of skin between his brows. The hospital and the whole quarantine just brought back really bad nightmares for the man. He suffered many years of the tormenting nightmares, and long sleepless nights alone. The dark circles around his eyes seemed almost permanent at this point.

So lost in thought, the older halfa didn’t notice when Danny had moved to stand right beside him, but when Vlad looked up, he was just met by a tight embrace, the boy clinging to his large chest. Reach a hand up, the man began rubbing large circles slowly around the boy’s back. 

After the two calmed down, and returned to their own comfortable seats on the couch, Vlad was the first to break the silence. “So, Daniel, should you choose to accept my offer, I am more than willing to train you, on how to master your ghost powers. I can show you how to push your limits, and even beyond that, if you work with me.” Vlad’s features relaxed, and he was softly looking into the flames. He still had a vague memory of most of Daniel’s known ghost powers, even a few that Daniel has yet to discover. 

Looking at the clock on the far wall, and realizing how much time had now passed, Vlad made the suggestion of them returning to their rooms for the night. As Danny got up to walk around the couch he stopped, noticing Vlad wasn’t following him, and Danny really didn’t need to get lost at night. As the boy turned around he saw a bright pink portal, behind Vlad, blocking the dim glow of the fireplace. Vlad just smiled, “I thought we’d take the express route”, and he lifted a hand towards to portal, encouraging Daniel to take a step in, as he made his way back towards Vlad and the portal. Danny took a cautious step forward his right leg disappearing into the pink swirl, then his entire body was gone. Vlad Masters followed closely behind, the pink portal vanished with the two halfas, leaving the den empty, lit by only the small fire in the pit.

Once Danny stepped out of the portal, he was standing in his guestroom. It was pretty amazing that Vlad could teleport like that. And the boy began to wonder, to what extent Vlad’s powers entailed. What else could the man do?

Within a matter of seconds, Vlad was again behind the boy, bringing a hand up to rest lightly on the boy’s shoulder. “One day, I can teach you how as well.”, Vlad gently lead the boy forward, towards his bed. “There’s so much I have yet to show you, Little badger, please consider my offer, this time.”

Danny climbed onto his bed, sitting down to remove his socks and shoes before being tucked in. The silver haired man, just sat at the foot of the large bed. “So”, began Danny, “What else can you do?” 

Vlad chuckled softly, “More than you could ever begin to imagine.” Lifting his palms in front of him, they began to glow pink, “So, you can make ecto rays, and blasts?”, Vlad questioned. Danny nodded silently from his blanket, watching Vlad’s every move. As Vlad concentrated his energy, it enveloped his hands, in his signature pink glow. Then, a beautifully crafted sword began to take shape, resting within an inch above Vlad's open palms. Once it solidified, Vlad carefully handed the blade, to the boy so that he could inspect it. “Blasting rays, and balls of energy are only the beginning, Daniel. I can show you how to concentrate, and meld that same energy into any shape.”

Danny was admiring the pink glowing sword within his hands. It was flawless, and gorgeous. “How?”, he questioned. It looked as though the older halfa had forged it out of ectoplasm, and pure will. “Can I do something like this too one day?”

All Vlad could do was smile, “I’ve had a head start, a twenty year head start, Daniel.”, he hummed. “But, of course, knowing you, I think you can master it in less. That is, with me as your mentor, I hope to help you achieve your goal”, pausing to look at the younger halfa, his eyes still in awe at the man’s ability, “Because, I too, have people I want to protect.”, he smiled softly, ruffling the boy’s pitch black hair playfully. Danny, still sitting, tucked under the soft, plush blankets, leaned back into the cloud like pillows. Vlad reached across the bed to grab the handle of the pink ecto-sword, lifting it up to the light to shortly examine it for himself, before reabsorbing the energy back into his body. 

Danny looked up in Vlad in awe, thanking his lucky stars that this powerful guy wanted to be an ally, rather than an enemy. The thought of Vlad as an enemy sent a chill down Danny’s spine, causing him to shake for a moment. Vlad raised an eyebrow in question, at the motion. Danny quickly changed the subject back to Vlad’s abilities, “So”, he began, “Is there anything else you can do?” Danny was just so innocent, his baby blue eyes, were as big as the moon, looking up at Vlad, who just smiled back sincerely, as he patted Danny’s leg beneath the blankets. 

“Now, now, Little badger, I can’t show you all my tricks in one night.”, he replied back, “However, perhaps we can have a little target practice tomorrow.”, Vlad held up his hand, posing it as a finger gun, the tip illuminated with his signature pink energy. “Of course, I think, that I have just the excuse, that can buy us, perhaps an hour or two.”, smiling mischievously back at the boy. “Make sure you're on time for breakfast, I'll be in the kitchen waiting.” 

The younger halfa was a bit puzzled, wondering what plan the older halfa had, that wouldn't raise suspicion if they disappeared for a while. But right now, his eyes were starting to finally feel heavy, as he melted into the comfortable bed, and warm covers, falling asleep quickly. 

The older halfa continued to sit at the foot if the bed, rubbing the boy's leg for a few moments, until he eventually stood up to leave the room. “Goodnight, Little badger.”, he whispered softly, from the threshold of the door. 

\---

Morning couldn't come soon enough for the youngest Fenton, and although it was 9am already he was still fast asleep. That is until his Humpty Dumpty ringtone started blaring loudly. Danny groaned, rustling for his cell, which was lost somewhere in the sheets. Instinctively Danny flipped it open to answer, “Hello?”, he answered groggily. 

Sam was on the other end, “Hey Danny.” She seemed a bit upset, especially the tone she used to say, “Morning.”

Dammit, he knew he forgot to do something last night, but with the tour, the five star dinner, and the midnight talk. He was having so much fun and excitement, talking and hanging out with Vlad yesterday, that he had forgotten to call his friends back home. “Hey, sorry Sam. I was just so busy yesterday, that I forgot to call.” As early as it was, Danny was trying his best to sound sincere.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the phone. “Well, are you at least having fun on your family road trip?”

“Yeah, a lot actually.”, he chuckled lightly. He was really enjoying the trip, it wasn't as lame as he had imagined. “Apparently my parents know some pretty cool people.” Finally, shaking off the blanket and sheets he continued on, giving his friend a few details and highlights of his family vacation. “This Vlad, guy, he's like some billionaire, I don't even think I can count how many rooms there are in this castle. He's a pretty big Packers fan too.” He went on to talk about the foyer, decorated in tons on Packers memorabilia, then the private library, and theater room. 

Sam wasn't all that impressed, she too had shared some of Vlad’s luxury, like the private theater, and although she lived in a rather large apartment, it was still nothing in comparison to Vlad’s castle. “Sounds like this guy has another secret admirer”, she teased.

Danny blushed a little on his end, sure he thought the guy was cool, a bit mysterious, but not really Danny’s type. “Oh shush, Sam. You know I don't really date guys”. 

Sam rolled her eyes, “Yeah, just seemed like you were gushing on about him.”

Perhaps he was? But it was so incredible to find out he wasn't the only halfa, he wasn't alone anymore. Of course he would be ecstatic about the guy. “Whatever.”, Danny rolled his eyes too, “Oh hey! So, how's Amity park? Is everything okay over there?” Danny almost forgot to ask how they were holding up with him away.

Sam hummed a bit before answering, “Yeah we're fine. It's actually been pretty quiet since you left. We haven't had any ghost attacks this weekend.”

Danny was a bit surprised, “No attacks this whole weekend?” Was that really possible? It seemed like there was a ghost attack every few days last month. “Are you sure? Nothing on the Fenton Ghost tracker? Or EMF spikes? No weird accidents or crazy people or computer parts flying around downtown?”, he questioned further.

“Nope, it's been quiet all weekend Danny.”, she confirmed. “What about Wisconsin? Did anything happen over there?”, she asked. 

Danny couldn't tell her about Vlad, at least not yet, that is. “No, just a typical road trip with my family”, he replied. “Oh hey, sorry, uhh I've got to go, uhh breakfast is ready. I'll message you and Tucker tonight.”

Sam was a bit surprised, “Oh uh okay, bye Danny. Have fun, don't forg-.”, but the boy hung up already. “don't forget to call us, Danny", she said softly to herself, before hanging up and tossing her phone on her pillow, falling back onto plush sheets. “You're such and idiot”.

After he hung up the phone, Danny just found himself staring blankly at his screen. The clock in the corner read 9:13 am. “Crap”, he didn't even know when breakfast was, ‘Was it at 8am?”. He quickly threw off the covers, then immediately rummaged through his bag for fresh socks, jeans, and clean t-shirt. Changing as fast as he could before brushing his teeth and rushing down the stairs to the kitchen.

His mom and dad looked up at him, as he stood panting in the doorway to the kitchen. Maddie was mid-sip in a hot cup of coffee, reading the paper; while Jack had his mouth full of pancakes and sausages. “Morning sweetheart”, his mom replied, while Jack quickly swallowed his food.

“Hey kiddo! Just in time for breakfast!”, his dad shouted, “Vladdie made pancakes!”. Danny, now finally catching his breath, started walking into the kitchen. Vlad appeared from behind the fridge door, as he closed it, juggling a few eggs, a bag of flour, and a gallon of milk.

“Ahh, perfect timing, Daniel. Breakfast is almost ready.”, Vlad smiled, as he quickly whipped up a new batch of pancakes. That is after Jack ate almost all of the first batch, which was suppose to be enough for everyone.

Maddie continued reading the morning paper, “Hey look Jack! There's an article here about the reunion tonight! It says…”, and Maddie trailed off about the article to Jack. 

Danny took the open seat next to his mom, reaching for the ice cold pitcher of orange juice, to fill up his empty glass. Vlad came around Danny flipping a few, just made pancakes onto his plate, walking away to retrieve a hot plate of sausages he hid from Jack in the microwave. He slid a few onto Danny's plate before leaving the rest in the center of the table, up for grabs. 

Looking around the kitchen Danny noticed one person missing. “Hey mom?”, he started off, “Where's Jazz?”

Maddie, still engrossed in the paper, answered back, “Oh! Your sister said she wanted to check out more of the mansion, since she spent most of yesterday in the library.”

Typical Jazz, she probably got up early to eat a quick bite before exploring the grounds a little. Danny continued to cut and chip away at his short stack of pancakes. 

Vlad, finally finished cooking, sat down between Jack and Danny, to eat with the family. Grabbing a few pancakes and sausages for himself, he started a new conversation. “Are you excited for the party tonight, Daniel?”

Danny had his mouth full, and it took him a few more bites to be able to swallow it down before even trying to reply back. “Oh yeah! I've never really been to many parties, or reunions for that matter”, he laughed a bit nervously. “Did you need any help today Mr. Masters?”

Vlad chuckled at the formality, “I’d like to think I'm still a friend to the family. Just Vlad, is perfectly alright, young man.”, he smiled warmly.

Jack immediately jumped to life, bits of his breakfast falling out between each word, “Of course you're still family Vladdie!!!”, Jack leaned over to wrap his thick arm around Vlad’s chest, crushing the other man into his broad chest. “Ahh, twenty years may have passed, but you've always been part of the family V-man.”

Recovering slightly from Jack's crushing embrace, Vlad chose this as the perfect time. “Oh! Which reminds me, Daniel. Yes, I do need some help.” Vlad glanced over at Jack and Maddie, “There are a few things I needed to run into town for, would it be alright if Daniel accompanied me?”, Vlad asked politely, as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin, before setting it back down neatly. 

Maddie looked up from her paper, her boy was begging with his eyes, Jack jumped up, “We can take the RV!!!”, he injected, “There's plenty of room in the RV!!!”. Maddie raised an eyebrow at her husband, but before she could say anything Vlad chimed in.

“Now, now Jack. I don't think we'll run into any ghosts grabbing bread and drinks at the store.”, he reasoned out. “And it's not a lot of stuff I needed to grab, so just me and Daniel should be adequate. Besides, Jack, Maddie, I want you two, to enjoy this weekend. It's our reunion after all.”

Maddie hummed as she thought it over, her boy still begging and pleading with his eyes. “Well, I guess if you're helping Vlad, but what time are you guys coming back?”, she questioned. 

Vlad glanced at his wrist watch, it was a quarter till 10 right now, so, “Probably around 1 or 1:30”, he replied back smoothly. “We should be back in time for lunch.” 

She looked one more time at her son, “Alright, I guess you can go Danny.” Then she looked at Vlad, sitting between Jack and Danny, “You better drive safe, Vlad”, she gave him the look. Then the same look to Danny, “And you better be in your best behavior, young man.” The two agreed, and hurried to finish their breakfast. 

After Danny was done washing all the dishes, he waited in the now empty kitchen for Vlad to return with his keys and coat. The boy was so eager to get moving, “Can we go yet?”, he asked.

The older halfa just smiled, as he jingled the set of keys in front of the young boy. “Ready when you are”, he replied back, turning on his heels to make his way to the garage, Danny trailing close behind. 

Upon entering the garage, Danny was met by various exotic cars, mostly in black, or red. There were Corvettes, a few different types of Maserati and Bentley as well. Today however Vlad opted for a slightly more subtle car, it was less glamorous than the others, and slightly beat up. Danny recognized it as a Lexus ES300, but it was far less polished than the other cars.  
“I purchased this car from a dear friend, many years back. Right before electric cars started taking off.”, Vlad’s face looked as though he was almost saddened, as though his dear friend was gone. “It's easier to hide in plain sight. It's far to easy to recognize my other cars.nowadays it seemed there were more and more on the road, becoming easier for the man to hide in plain sight. Being a multi-billionaire it was somewhat difficult to avoid the spotlight when out in public.

Vlad unlocked the car, and they both climbed in. Turning over the engine, and allowing the car to warm up, he glanced over at the younger halfa, “So how's your aim, Little badger? Ready for some target practice?”, he asked slyly.

“I thought we were picking up stuff for the reunion tonight?”. Danny looked back a bit puzzled, “Wait! We aren't practicing in the store, are we?”

Vlad chuckled at the thought of blasting ecto rays at the bread and cereal boxes. “Well”, Vlad dragged out the first word, “As much fun as that sounds, Daniel, I was think we could sneak away somewhere we won't cause too much trouble.” Reversing the car out of the garage, Vlad made his way down the driveway, and out the front gate. He took a short drive down a dirt road off to the left and stopped the car at the edge of his massive estate. 

Vlad kept the car running as he parked on the side, opening his door to get out, with Danny following the older halfa’s lead. 

Danny glanced over at Vlad still puzzled as to how they were going target practice and grocery shopping. Vlad was smirking the whole time, as he waited for Danny to walk around the car. “So how are we…”, Danny paused mid sentence, looking up just in time to see Vlad's figure split into two perfectly identical copies. “How did you do that?!”, he jumped. 

The two Vlads just giggled in sync. “One day, I can teach you how to clone yourself. That is, if you would like me to.”, they answered back playfully. 

Danny was shocked, and excited to see a future potential with his ghost powers. ‘What else could Vlad teach him?’, was a constant thought he found himself thinking this weekend. 

One of the Vlads clapped his hands together, “Alright, we don't have much time, so let's all get a move on, shall we?” The clone jumped into the vacant driver's seat, rolling down the window to say, “So I'll pick you guys up here around 1pm”. The two halfas standing outside agreed and nodded as the clone reversed out of the dirt road, making his way to the grocery store to pick up the last minute items for tonight's reunion. 

Vlad lead Danny down the dirt path, running along the border of the large estate. Danny was still catching up to speed that there could be two Vlads, as he watched the clone drive off, back onto the main road. “Come along Little badger.”, Vlad called from just up ahead”, leading the way through the brush. Danny trailed behind Vlad, brushing past small pine trees and shrubs, which stuck out into the path. They ran parallel to the mansion gate, which was covered by thick vines and grasses. They continued on the path until they reached the back right corner of the property, where a solid, cement pilar stood. It was adorn with a green and gold flag a top it, and a small black ‘V’ spray painted at about eye level. Vlad took out a small plastic card, which was a little thicker than a credit card. He placed the card on the brick the ‘V’ was pointing down at. Then off to the right a bush began to vibrate, as it moved to the side, revealing a secret bunker.

Vlad turned the handle a few times, opening the door for Danny to climb down the steel ladder bars. Luckily the vertical tunnel was illuminated by dim lights, located on either side of the boy’s back. Glancing down, Danny estimated it was about a 100 foot drop, if Danny had to guess. After giving Danny a fair head start, Vlad began to climbed down too, stopping to turn and lock the bunker door. Slowly trailing down to the floor below, where the young boy was waiting.

Finally tapping down, Vlad again took the lead, meandering through the maze like tunnels and stairways. The older halfa stopped every so often to pull a hidden lever, or press a secret button. Until the two seemed to reach a dead end. “So what now? Are you lost Frootloop?”, the boy teased. 

Vlad just smirked as he waved the same plastic key over the bare wall, which slid open to reveal Vlad’s secret basement lab. The room was illuminated by a large glowing pink portal, very identical to the Fenton portal back home. There were tables and desks scattered around the room, several computers and various types of lab equipment were strewn about the tables.

Vlad quickly walked in, and then to the left, opening another door, which lead to a much larger, and almost bare room. It was lined from floor to ceiling in thick, dense, metal plates. Vlad turn around, to a small control panel beside the door, punching in a few buttons on the keypad, then saying, “Initiate Practice course number 5: Test drive”. 

An electronic voice repeated back, “Initiating Practice course Number five: Test drive mode.”, activating the room. Turning it into an urban maze.  
Vlad looked off to his side, towards Danny, “Show me what you've got, Little badger!”. Black rings crossed over Vlad, as he transformed into Plasmius. His black hair hanging down, loosely around his shoulders, floating softly within the upturned collar of his red and white cape. His skin, now blue, his eyes now red; he was a different creature. 

Danny threw his arms straight up into the air, as he shouted, “I’m going ghost!” Vlad chuckled softly you himself, the boy still used his battle cry while white rings crossed over his body, transforming him into Phantom. The boy's innocence and naive nature, were some of his most pure aspects. Although Vlad was far from innocent, due to the way he climbed his way to being a multi-billionaire, he still had an appreciation for hard work and effort. Although he had an easy climb to his fortune, thanks to his ghost powers, it took many years of hard work and devotion to master them as deeply as he has. 

As the course loaded, and the room began to change, the two halfas stood ready, waiting. The digital voice returned, “Practice course number five: activated. Objective: Take down the armed guards. Beginning current session in five...”

Plasmius looked over at Phantom, his hands glowing pink, “Ready Little badger?”, he grinned, ready to begin the show. 

Phantom nodded, as he enveloped his hands in his signature green glow.

The countdown was almost over, “3...2...1!” Holographic projections began appearing from around corners, and behind windows. Vlad launched several critical hits in the blink of an eye. Danny ducked behind a wall, to take cover from the barrage of oncoming bullets.

Vlad had flown up about 20 feet, paying no mind to the array of bullets being fired at him, as they passed right through him. Plasmius looked around the room for Phantom’s green glow, “They can only shoot what they see, use your powers!” Plasmius yelled, as he took out two more guards with a single blast.

Danny hurried on his feet, jumping invisibly into the air, floating up towards Vlad. “Geeze, Fenton works’ training system isn’t this advanced.” Danny glanced around the once barren room, it was now filled with semi-holographic buildings and streets. There were about 50 heavily armed guards, which were carrying either semi automatic rifles, shotguns, or pistols. Phantom couldn’t notice any distinguishing features from any of the armed guards, and when Plasmius would attack them, they just dispersed into a pixel-like dust. “Hey Vlad, you aren’t, uhh hurting anyone are you?”, he nervously questioned.

Vlad was paused mid air beside the young halfa. “Did you notice anyone else in the room when we began?”

“No, it was just an empty room.”

“Then, who could I possibly be injuring?”, Plasmius questioned. Phantom still refused to attack, choosing to tightly grip his arm in fear. Realisation hit the older halfa, immediately snapping his fingers, the room was empty and quiet once more. “Computer, initiate Practice course: Delta Level 5”, glancing back at Phantom with a smirk, “You may like this one more”.

The electronic voice came back to confirm, “Initializing Practice course: Delta Difficulty level 5.” The room began to morph again, it was similar to the first, however the city terrain was a bit off, as some buildings were covered in an ectoplasmic glow, and then ghosts started to materialise digitally. “Practice course: Delta, Difficulty level 5, activated. Objective: Save and evacuate hostages to designated safe zones, take down ghosts that are keeping hostages. Beginning current session in 5...”

“Saving people is more your specialty right, Phantom?”, Plasmius softly smiled back. His hands once again enveloped in a bright pink glow. Phantom followed suit as his hand radiated in his green signature glow. 

“Heh, so just another Saturday”, he laughed back, his eyebrows pressed together as he began to concentrate”, the countdown nearing the end.

“...2...1!” More projections of ghost started materializing, lurking around corners and crawling up walls into the nearby buildings. Danny noticed a few ghosts swarming a group of people that had just run out of an office. 

“You get marked down for civilian casualties, Little Badger. So, you take right, I take left?” Danny nodded briefly before taking off to flank the . Blasting a few ecto rays at the low level foes, they dissipated into pixels, just like the armed guards earlier. 

Danny touched back down to the floor, “Hey is everybody alright?”, but the people ignored him and just hurried towards the programed safe zone. “They aren’t real either?” Everything looked so real, if not for a few glitches and a lag here or there, in loading a few of the building and movements. “Hey Vlad!!! Is everything here a projection?”

Vlad popped out from around a corner, “Yes, mostly. The outer walls are real, the attacks are real too. I’ve designed each scenario, and programed every variable into the course. I’m quite proud of my work, Little Badger.” Plasmius turned and fired another blast, within inches of Phantom, striking down two ghosts which were lurking behind him. “You need to be aware of your surroundings, kiddo.” Vlad pointed his smoking finger gun straight up, before pointing it behind him, knocking out another ghost that had began creeping up on him. 

Pixels disappeared around the two, Danny was captured in awe at the level of skills the older halfa possessed. Not to mention, the man’s hyper aware of his surroundings and it just seemed as though he had eyes in the back of his head. “There’s still nine more groups of hostages that need to move to the safe zone”, Plasmius stated, breaking Phantom out of his daze. 

“Uhh, right, sorry!”, Phantom turned around scanning the nearby buildings for any people. Phantom could hear screams coming from a shop a few doors down, and he took off flying. Leaving Plasmius still in the street. 

Vlad figured it was better to let Phantom shine, that way he could gauge his skill level, which if he remembered correctly, was pretty nonexistent. The fact that the boy had only just recently acquired his ghost powers, was fairly evident in the way he would fly, the fact that he forgot about intangibility to avoid damage. All the rookie mistakes, not to mention how much potential Vlad knew the boy possessed. Raw energy, powerful enough to shake the human world and ghost zone, although Vlad would admit to holding a few secret cards of his own, it would still be anyone’s guess who would come out on top if they ever truly fought each other.

Now, Vlad had began slowly walking over towards the shop Phantom had disappeared into. He was surprised to see that Phantom had already taken care of the ghosts, as five more hostages hurried out the door. Phantom was hovering towards the back of the shop, making sure everyone evacuated from the back room. As the last hostage exited the building, Phantom slowly glided out too, pausing just in front of Vlad. 

Plasmius smiled, “Ahh, not bad, dear boy. I believe there 3 more groups to find.” A distant scream jolted Danny back into action, as the two halfas exchanged glances. Phantom, flying off first, while Plasmius followed a short distance behind. 

\---

As Phantom watched the last ghost disappear into pixels, and the last of the hostages reach a safe zone, the scenery began to disappear and pixels morphed back into cold steel walls. Plasmius threw his arm up from behind Danny, ruffling his soft white hair. “You did good, Little Badger”, he commemorated, “Though you still have much more to learn”. 

Transforming back into Masters, he walked briskly towards the large mounted computer on the side wall. As Danny approached the screen which Vlad was studying, he noticed a few video recaps from the training session. 

Before the boy could even ask, Vlad was already explaining, “This training room can be tailored to you, that is once I set up your profile, and you will be able to use the voice recognition system for the computer as well.” Vlad was typing away, setting up folder names, while the computer analysed the data from the training session. “Alright, speak into this mic", Vlad said, as he dangled a cord behind his left shoulder. 

Danny hooked the clip around his ear and positioned the microphone in front of him. “Alright Daniel, just say the prompts that appear on the screen". Vlad stepped aside, so as not to be in the way. Danny began reading the prompts, and pausing briefly in between. It went on about 2 or 3 mins, the boy was relieved to finally be done reading aloud, handing the microphone and cord, back to Vlad, who was already busy typing away again at the keyboard. 

A few minutes passed before Vlad finally said, “Okay Daniel, try to say a simple command, like turning off the lights".

The boy was surprised he could do voice commands, “Okay computer, lights off!”, and the two were in complete darkness. 

Vlad chuckled silently in the dark to himself, ‘The boy was adorably innocent’, he instantly thought. Once able to gain back a somewhat stoic stance, Vlad commanded the lights back on to reveal themselves in the empty lab room. “This computer is programed to comprehend and arrange most oral commands.”, Vlad sauntered towards the wall to his left, which held a large monitor. It's screen split into multiple camera angles taken from their training session, just moments ago. “So long as you say, ‘Practice course’ before initializing a training session, the computer will record and fully analyze your form as well as fighting style.” Vlad was quite proud of himself, all those long nights, spent figuring out complex algorithms and trying to perfect its programs to be able to track and record himself visibly, and invisibly, within that room. Although Danny probably wouldn't piece together until later, that Vlad's system was capable of doing that successfully. 

Just that moment Vlad's watch began to vibrate, so he transformed back into Masters to glance at the time. “Ahh”, he chimed, “We should start heading back Little badger, our ride is almost here”. Danny transformed into his normal tee shirt and jeans, a little bummed that they had to return so soon. Vlad glanced over his shoulder back to the boy, “This will not be the last time you ever see this place, don’t look so glum.”, he smiled softly. And the more Danny thought about it, the more excited he got for the future, because he knew, he would return. Vlad clapped the lights off, and the two made their way back to the dirt road, waiting a few minutes for the clone to arrive with the car and groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha!  
> Holy cow, that was kinda long for me, thank you for reading!!!  
> I had the WORST case of writer's block off and on, the past several months, and although I've drafted a hefty majority of Second Chance, I really wanted to change certain parts, that... I didn't like after I started to reread and edit *older chapters. (*They exist on Tumblr still). The reworking of chapters, and how the connect and play out is what I'm having to do now, which is what takes me a while.  
> ANYWAYS, I think what is I have lined up now is gonna come FULL circle in the end and I honestly hope it will be worth the wait.  
> I'll most likely have sporadic updates, I've been tutoring this summer (goodbye beach days), and I've got 15 credits in Fall, so I'm really unsure how often I'll be able to post. *Also I've been editing and writing most of these chapters on my phone when I'm sitting in a car. ... Tiny screen, man. No good. haha
> 
> *I MAY, not sure yet because I'd like to finish a few chapters first, but I might be looking for a proofreader(s) in the future. PM if interested, plz not I won't have anything ready for a few months. (Tutoring is my priority atm. or at least for a few more weeks)
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and kudos, I enjoy reading comments, you guys really keep me going <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I finally had some time to clean up the ch 1 draft for Second Chance. And I honestly like it better as this cleaned up version. This is basically the prequel and backstory, that leads up to "Growing Fond of You" (I'm gonna appologise now, if that ruined everything. I hope you can enjoy both stories, whether, you choose to view each as a stand alone, or together!)
> 
> I'll keep working on cleaning up the chapters I have drafted already. Hopefully, I can catch up the the poing where "Growing Fond of You " takes place. Hee hee hee. (We'll see)


End file.
